


【KHR白骸】犬类阴谋论

by Huaijing



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huaijing/pseuds/Huaijing
Summary: 关键字：一点点R/ABO易感期





	【KHR白骸】犬类阴谋论

§1  
骸根据手中的菜谱，现学现卖。他将小麦面粉、酵母、天然水、海盐与初榨橄榄油依次放入碗中，大约揉和五分钟后，便形成了一枚光滑的面团。接着，他在醒面的碗上盖好湿毛巾，开始等待发酵。那不勒斯的冬季一向温柔，眼下这样的温度，只需一夜，面团就可以涨至两倍的大小。  
次日，骸起得很早。他取出发好的面团，待十指沾上少许橄榄油后，将面团中过大的气泡一一排空。他用一只手扶住饼边，并拢另一只手，将饼状的面团搁在指尖，手腕小幅度地划着圆弧，借助重力将面饼甩薄。面饼抻展开的地方呈透明的膜状，意味着这将是一个成功的披萨薄底。  
接下来，他开始准备玛格丽特披萨的酱料。她将新鲜的圣马扎诺番茄洗净后，与等量的番茄罐头一起下锅，熬至粘稠。再用叉子将饼底扎出孔洞，均匀地涂抹上番茄酱。最后，撒上水牛奶酪与罗勒草，就可以放进壁炉烤制了。  
正宗的玛格丽特披萨对烤炉的要求十分苛刻，需要用到传统的柴火壁炉，在高温中蒸发掉面饼的水份，才能得到一张焦香酥脆的薄底披萨。  
这也是骸选择在这家交通并不发达的小镇歇脚的原因。这里远在郊区，人烟稀少，交通工具也只有马车。同时，它也保留了一方土地最原始的郁郁葱林，以及一座城市最古朴的习俗。

§2  
骸察觉到了自己最近的异状。  
先是睡眠质量开始直线下降，再由于缺乏睡眠的缘故，他身体里的暴躁因子逐渐增长，他的脾气越来越古怪，变得刁蛮而易怒。伴随着轻微的厌食症状，他甚至会因为一块没抹匀的黄油面包，而对自己的Alpha大发脾气。  
一直以来，骸作为一个唯心主义者，对自身是Omega这件事毫无自觉。他的世界是一片无垠的海，任他随心所欲地潮起潮落。即便生理需求让他逃不过某些必然的事情，即便他的海域也因此而出现了一只名为“白兰”的小帆，但他仍然讨厌被那些所谓的“症状”所束缚，更受不了现在莫名其妙的自己，明明不是发情期，却敏感焦躁，难以控制情绪。不过，白兰在这种时候，倒是不计较骸曾经翻脸不认人的种种劣迹，反而表现出了十万分的体贴。时刻陪伴在自家Omega的左右，包容他的坏脾气。  
毕竟，想要长久地维系一份感情，两个人之间，总得有个人得学会示弱。骸是一只熬不出笼子的鹰，他偏执又吝啬，从不投桃报李，也学不会吃亏。但白兰可以，他习惯了这位私自的Omega，哄起人来，从不觉得委屈。  
骸一面耍着性子，一面对此认为：无事献殷勤，非奸即盗。因为他知道，白兰的易感期快到了。他仍记得易感期的白兰对他的所作所为，简直禽兽。  
“狗。”对于易感期的白兰，六道骸如是评价道。  
白兰确实是骸迄今为止见过的，最像大型犬的Alpha，还是有人格，哦不，狗格分裂的那种。骸知道，和Omega的发情期一样，易感期的Alpha会变得敏感多虑，且情欲旺盛。因此，易感期的Alpha可以轻易地诱导属于自己的Omega发情。这一点在白兰身上体现得淋漓尽致，在满足欲望前，他凶蛮如恶犬。他会焦躁不安，并失去理智，只知道疯狂地散发出信息素，来刺激自己的Omega。唯一的念头，那就是眼前的人——从头到脚，从内到外，通通要留下自己的气味与印记。待他餍足后，骸往往只剩骂上一句“滚”的力气了。  
这时候，白兰又乖顺温柔得如一只大型金毛犬。片刻不离地守在恋人身边，搂抱舔吻，情语绵绵。那百依百顺的深情模样，简直是好先生的典范。  
骸显然不是好脾性的主，对白兰的变脸把戏嗤之以鼻，“不要脸。”  
闻言，白兰笑意不减，一面往骸的颈间糊口水，一面咕哝着撒娇，“我只要你。”  
不过是各取所需罢了，骸如是想着。糖衣炮弹对他一向没用。

§3  
近来，每每骸任性地发起牢骚，他的恋人即刻就转变成第二类金毛属性，像橱柜里的棉花糖，异常柔软。白兰会顺着他的意思让他发泄，砸完盘子和碗，就开始耐着性子哄他、吻他，令他觉得一拳打进了空气，一切是自己在无理取闹罢了。在白兰的纵容下，骸得寸进尺，有意试探对方的底线。他抓住一切能找的茬，挑着对方的刺，企图用偏激的话语激怒白兰。可无论他怎么恶言恶语，对方始终报之玫瑰与糖果。但那些温言细语并不奏效，短暂的发泄后，骸总会更加燥郁。  
因为他控制不住自己了，越恼火越是感到无力，越无力越是对自己恼火，他像只咬尾蛇，陷入了自己造成的死循环。  
白兰对此忧心忡忡，重金请来了私人医生夏马尔。  
医生来过一遭后，骸可以明显地感觉到，白兰整个人都变得更狗了，简直成了金毛本尊。  
同时，他可以感觉到，他身体里失控的因素在过了最初的紊乱期后，在白兰日复一日的拥抱中，逐渐安定下来了。不得不承认，他开始喜欢被白兰搂着轻吻的感觉了。  
但是回溯过往，他和白兰的关系仅建立在一炮之上，这样的缠绵对他来说，实在太过陌生。他适应不了依赖别人的感觉，便开始拒绝和白兰的接触。对方被推开后，那如犬类般湿漉漉的委屈神情，他也全当没看见。  
戒东西要趁早。  
他的胃口越来越差，但他已经疲于餐桌上单方面的战争。  
一日，他突然想起几年前，在那不勒斯品尝过的玛格丽特披萨，那地道的酸甜口味与乳脂的芳香令他难以忘怀。仅仅是一念之想，他就订了当天的机票，悄无声息地离开了，不远万里地跨过整片第勒尼安海，踏上了巴勒莫彼岸的土地。  
那不勒斯是一座阳光普照的欢乐城。作为去意大利游玩时不可错失的旅游胜地，名胜与美食是这里永远不缺的话题。但是骸的目标既不是庞贝遗址，也不是卡普里岛。他离开繁杂的市区，乘上一辆去往郊外的火车。他在末站下了车，那儿不再有城市的气息，唯一的交通工具只有马车。骸的心情是前所未有的放松，他坐在颠簸的马车上，沿着绵延的田埂前行，数着数不清的草垛，看着看不到头的蓝天。  
十码又十码，企图束缚他的家伙，离他越来越远。  
车夫在前方哼着一曲古朴的民谣，不是很动听，但足够打动一个风尘仆仆的旅客。

§4  
不知何时，车后跟了一只西西里猎犬。它骨架不大，看起来只有几个月大，却兴致勃勃地跟着马车跑了许久。那股执着的劲儿无疑让骸想起了某人，他的好心情顿时被搅，没好气地让车夫停了车。  
付过车费后，骸就近寻了一户人家，叩响了木门。那扇掉了漆的木门应声而开，门的后方，是一个面带好奇与戒备的Beta女孩儿，显然，她的家门已经很久没有旅人敲响过。  
她年龄尚小，并不懂得掩饰自己的意图，就大大方方地盯着骸瞧。好在骸出门前在腺体上贴了混淆气味的胶布，此刻他散发出的也是十分普通的Beta的气味。  
“你真可爱。”骸也一眨不眨地看向女孩儿，他右眼的魔力能使常人对他产生好感，她柔声笑道，“家里的大人们在吗？我想借宿几天。”  
女孩儿被骸的弯弯的眉眼迷住了，瞬间红了脸，转身就跑进了里屋。她的父亲闻声而来，是一个魁梧的Beta农夫，看着这位不速之客，他朴实的面孔上浮现出了惊疑的神色。他打量着骸一身价值不菲的行头，显然是想不明白一位生活如此优渥的公子怎么会出现在这里。半晌，他迟疑道，“你……是要在这儿住宿?”  
骸颔首，冲着面前的老实人眨了眨眼，诚挚道，“跋涉已久，我实在找不到落脚地儿了。”  
农夫的房子实在太不起眼，旧损的墙壁、破裂的瓷砖，大小格局也勉勉强强，着实令他觉得不适合面前的人居住，“可是……”  
骸无视他的窘迫，即刻打断了他，掏出一袋满当当的钱币，“费用方面，自然不会少。”  
农夫看着那鼓囊囊的袋子，更是被吓到了，摆手道，“不，不需要这么多，我只是觉得您看起来……适应不了寒舍恶劣的环境。”  
“恰恰相反，我很喜欢这种氛围。”骸将钱袋放在对方的手心，诚挚道，“收下吧，我还想拜托你帮我买几样东西。”  
“什么?”农夫不敢接下这烫手山芋，他狐疑地看着骸，心下揣测，也许对方光鲜亮丽的外表下是个十恶不赦的逃犯，乔装一番后躲来了乡下。  
“应该不是很难办。我只是想要正宗的玛格丽特的原料。”骸看着对方忐忑的模样，轻松地笑了。  
“这……我家中便有。”农夫闻言松懈了些，但仍没完全放松警惕，仍悄悄地打量着骸。骸坦然地冲他眨了眨右眼，他犹豫了一会，让开身子，做了个邀请的姿势。  
女孩儿先前就对骸出众的外表产生了好感，在得知这位俊美的旅客即将借住在自己家后，脸蛋都泛起了兴奋的红粉色。她忙不迭跑去了厨房，给骸拿来了披萨的原料。  
骸注意到客厅中仍保留着烧柴的石炉，他很满意，这地方甚合他意。  
发好面团后，他沿着田间小径散了会步，没了粘人的金毛犬，风似乎有些冷。只走了一盏茶的时间，他就感到有些困乏，便早早回屋入睡了。  
上了飞机后，他的手机再没开机过。他在睡前想象了一会白兰那边会是怎样一番鸡飞狗跳的场景，像个恶作剧得逞的孩子般笑出了声。

§5  
番茄清新的酸涩气味与罗勒的馥郁芬芳交织着，愈发愈浓厚，渐渐充斥满这间温馨的小屋。骸看着墙上的老式吊钟，掐好时间，取出了披萨。这个时间的披萨烤得恰到好处，饼皮薄脆，奶酪也与酱料融为一体，裹满了面饼的每一处。  
骸将披萨分成几分后，取了一张轻轻折起，送入口中——对折起来食用，才能最大限度的感受薄底披萨的口感。酥脆的口感妙不可言，奶香、番茄与罗勒的酸甜在口腔中蔓延开来，令人唇齿生香，欲罢不能。  
小女孩在一旁眼巴巴地看着骸，她以为这位吃相优雅的绅士会分给自己一块，可事实却是：骸饿坏了，把披萨吃得渣都不剩。  
骸的胃得到了满足，心情也随之变得愉悦。他用面包干沾了剩下的番茄汁，一面看着电视台里老掉牙的节目，一面吃着餐后点心。一连吃了几块，他觉得有些渴，想也不想，就道，“水。”  
结果当然没人回应。这时，他才想起：没有白兰了。那个让他学会饭来张口的Alpha，被他远远地丢在了巴勒莫。  
但骸仅仅郁闷了一会儿，便幸灾乐祸地打开了手机。因为他想起这是离开白兰的第二天，也是一个月的中旬，正值那个倒霉家伙的易感期。这样的不告而别，这样一场单方面的捉迷藏。实在任性到了极点，但他偏偏就是如此爱使坏的性子。  
他迫不及待地想知道白兰的反应，看看对方焦躁失措的模样，看看他在找到自己以后，是否还有耐心继续扮演一位善解人意的好先生。  
不过，令骸有些失望的是，仅仅有几个未接来电与一则简单的短信，上头言简意赅：“你在哪？”。这作风，实在不符合白兰那死缠烂打的脾性。  
白兰是不是也拿他没辙了？  
意识到这点，他的心中隐隐升起了胜利的快感。  
他哼着小曲，很快给自己找了新乐子——嘱托农夫去集市上买些高级食材后，便觅来一套菜谱，兴致盎然地研究起其他披萨的做法。

§6  
晌午时分，青空一望无垠，看不到云朵的影子，阳光慷慨地为整座村庄镶上一层碎金。忽而马蹄笃速，只见一道白影如风驰电掣般，转瞬越过了几道起伏的田埂。随着马鞭的挥举，堆放在田间的草垛溃不成军，一起一落，散做了满天的金色细雨。  
狂风呼啸而过，将来人白色风衣的下摆吹向上空，飒飒作响的布料悬在他的身体两侧处，与逆光奔腾而来的骏马相应，竟衬得他有如背生双翼的神袛。  
马背上的青年生着张讨喜的笑面，此刻却神色冰凉，眉间是隐隐的焦灼之色。细看，他的眼角还泛着不正常的暗红色，像是暴怒的征召。  
是什么在呼唤他，使他踏上这片贫瘠的土地？  
白兰已有一夜未眠，但是并未因为奔波而感到疲惫。他的身体渐渐燥热起来，理智逐渐抽离自己的脑海。这是易感期到来的征召。  
风向变了。  
狂奔的白马突然被勒住缰绳，马蹄高抬，扬起一地尘土。白兰扬起头，半阖着眼，仔细捕捉着风带来的讯息。在风中，他闻到了那股属于他的、令他痴狂的甜美气息。  
如同瘾君子嗅见了大麻般，白兰立在风中，细细品尝这丝屡香气，满面陶醉与畅意。半晌，他睁开了靛色的双眸，神色炯炯，像是一只尝过肉的猎犬。  
不够，还不够。  
他缓缓扬起嘴角，那笑容中带着狂喜，“找到了。”  
他勒紧缰绳，调转马首后再度扬鞭启程。

§7  
骸翻着一本当地人编写的菜谱，正看到不同种类的凤尾鱼对披萨口感的影响时，他的右眼皮轻轻跳了一下，他抬了抬眉头，瞥见自己蹭到画册颜料的小拇指。  
他找到一块绒布，打开了水龙头，仔细地将手指清洗干净，水温似乎比昨天低了，将他冻得一个激灵。  
真奇怪，他想，我一向不畏寒。  
好像有马蹄声逐渐靠近，但没有马车轮的声音。这是……骸心头一动，随即否认了这微乎其微的可能性，他关掉水龙头，不动声色地将手擦净。  
随着一道嘶哑的马鸣，来人匆匆下了马，靴子跺上石板，发出很大的踢踏声。接着，木门传来一阵急促的拍打声。  
闻声，小女孩从房间跑了出来，她揪着裙摆，惊疑不定地看向骸。  
骸自然不会让她直面门外的疯子，他露出一个抚慰的笑容，用食指点了点唇，“嘘。”语毕，便抬腿向院子走去。  
白兰知道他那位狡黠的Omega就藏在这里，但迟迟不予回应。他的头脑已不大清明，被抛弃的情绪逐渐占据了他的大脑，变成了愤怒，他抬起腿，用力地撞着阻拦他的木门。  
骸显然低估了白兰的行动能力。机票是千种帮忙买的，他没想到，白兰竟然这么快、这么准地找到了这里。也许是易感期的作用，狗鼻子更灵了。他倒有些期待，门外白兰气急败坏的样子，先前惺惺作态的面具，一定挂不住了。他带着好奇与一丝不甘，骸解开了锁门的铁链。他隔着门就感受到了白兰体内压制不住的信息素，躁乱而浓郁。捉迷藏结束了，他想，时长还不到24小时。  
门开了，果然是白兰，他赤红着眼，紧紧盯着骸。按照往常，这个状态的Alpha早就如虎般扑上来了，但白兰却没有动作。  
他谨慎地与骸保持着距离，他知道对方在腺体上贴了东西，导致闻起来不对味儿，但除却胶布与骸本身的信息素，他还闻到了第三种味道。正是那个微弱的味道，阻止了暴怒的他，使他的心变得柔软，让他逐渐找回神智。  
骸见白兰反常的表现，心下有些疑惑，难不成离开自己一天，白兰就因为易感期烧坏脑子了？  
小女孩趴在窗缝里看着两个僵持的人。  
在难挨的沉默中，白兰终于开口了，虽然他看起来状态不佳，但说出口的话却显示他是清醒的，“你跑的可真够远。”  
语气里没有半分责怪的意思，只有无奈。  
“下次是都灵。”骸如一只炸毛的猫，犟道。  
“你不会去的。”白兰向前迈了一步，眼中闪烁着渴求的光，他努力压抑着身体中的燥热，“那里没有吸引你的东西。”  
白兰话里有话，六道骸狐疑地看着他，刚想开口，脊柱却如过电般，窜起一阵酥麻的痒痛感。不知不觉，他已经被白兰的信息素完全包裹了。  
他的腿开始站不住，反击的话早就说不出口，但他不甘示弱，懊恼地盯着白兰。  
白兰舔了舔唇，不要脸地甩起锅，“抱歉，我控制不住。”  
骸拿眼睛剜着白兰，耳根渐渐泛起了红，在对方信息素的控制下，他的身体变得越来越烫，并且本能的释放出信息素，来回应自己的Alpha。  
白兰的呼吸也跟着沉重起来，他也受不住了，上前一把揽住了骸。他的手一碰上骸的腰，对方就猛地战栗了一下。铺天盖地的信息素令骸彻底失了力，只得由着白兰把自己架进了里屋。  
白兰反客为主，低声喘道，“我来帮你。”  
语毕，还得寸进尺地舔了一道那泛着诱红色的耳垂。  
骸一个激灵，抬起手肘就要朝这不要脸的家伙的腹部撞去。白兰一面露出得逞的笑，一面巧妙地卸了骸的力道。  
关门前，他还不忘朝一脸惊疑的小姑娘打了个再见的手势。

§8  
关了门，白兰这才抛开“少儿不宜”的包袱，将人顶在墙上又亲又啃。这是一个像要把骸拆骨入腹般凶蛮的长吻。持续了一段时间后，唾液中的信息素安抚了白兰。他平静下来，改用牙齿轻轻啃噬着对方的湿润的下唇，手也不安分地在对方的腰部摩挲着，并逐渐往下滑去。  
骸喘得如脱水的鱼，他眼角潮红，整个下颌都泛着一片水光，领口更是一片狼藉。在深吻与信息素的刺激下，他已经完全进了状态，他伸手覆上白兰的手，催促对方快一点儿。他被抚弄得舒服极了，就势搂住白兰，将额头抵在对方肩头，那上面还带着夜露的气味。他随着白兰的动作，不住啃咬着对方的肩头，试图堵住即将漫出喉头的轻哼。  
察觉到骸即将到达临界点，白兰使起了坏，抵在对方阴茎上的手指使了点儿力。他一面感受着骸不满地在自己臂弯中挣扎，一面屈起膝盖，轻轻顶着对方发颤的腿根。  
骸难受极了，抬腿就想以牙还牙，也给对方的腿间来个突袭。白兰松了手，有惊无险地躲过这一击。易感期的Alpha极容易被感官支配，兽性自然也多了些。被这么一突袭，白兰本能地就被激怒了。他猛地钳制住骸的肩膀，转移了阵地，双双就势倒在了床上。  
上了年纪的床铺受到虐待，发出一声不堪重负的吱呀声。白兰一瞬清醒了几分，也不顾自己翘得老高的老二，赶忙支起胳膊，紧张地看着骸。  
这种稍稍粗暴一点的调情手段，在两人间早就见怪不怪了，弄疼一点也权当刺激。此刻正是擦枪走火的最后那一下，骸难耐地喘息着，将一只手伸进了裤子。可自娱自乐了半天，却怎么也不得劲。他这才发觉，白兰僵在自己的上方，一直无所动作。他半眯着眼睛，被撩拨得迷蒙的大脑转了几转，迟钝地察觉到了白兰的反常。  
他循着白兰的目光一路向下，直到停留在了——自己的腹部。  
被这样火热的目光看着，骸只觉得一股热流跟着急转而下，太烫了，他感到小腹抽搐了一下。白兰终于有所反应了，却令骸有些扫兴。他只是很谨慎的伸出一只手，在骸的腹部摩挲着。  
“别数了。”骸抬起劲瘦的腰肢，急不可耐地用腿根蹭着白兰的腰，股间再度涌出了一股热流，他的裤子已经湿透了，“还是八块。”  
语毕，他主动拉下了白兰的身子，草草扯开裤链后，用跨部轻轻顶着对方腿间的炽热，这已经是在明示了。他本能地释放出诱人的信息素，催促着他的Alpha快点。  
没人能拒绝自己的Omega这般的挑逗举动。白兰的呼吸也重了些，汗水凝在他的鼻尖，他就势吻上骸，一只手将裤子褪至膝盖，将滚烫的性器抵在对方腿间。骸被那温度灼到了，发出猫一般满足的咕噜声，汗水凝在他的眼睫处，湿漉漉地让他有些难受。他撒娇一般，将脸埋在白兰的肩头轻蹭着，试图将那恼人的液体蹭掉。白兰感受着肩头又湿又热的气息，神色中是按耐不住的兴奋。骸现在的姿势，将自己的腺体完全展现在了白兰的面前。一块送到嘴边的肥肉，哪有不吃的道理。  
白兰拢住对方修长的双腿，将性器在骸的腿根处进出着。不够，完全不够，他可以感受到骸腿间的湿意，对方逐渐不满的低哼也催促着他进去。但他不能那么做，他用尽耐力，悬崖勒马，转而一口咬上了骸的腺体。  
这是最直接也最粗暴的刺激。  
骸如同一个有点儿冷的人，突然被丢进了火炉，刺激过了头，就成了痛苦。他在白兰的怀里猛得一挣，将对方的肩头咬出一道渗血的印子。他感觉到双腿被粗鲁地抬起，腰似是被折断了般疼。但这跟腺体的刺激比起来，简直不值一提。但是和一贯的剧本不同的是，白兰也不知道哪儿来的定力，勃发的性器仅仅进了个头，就不动了，而后草草射了出来。  
可骸仍然被那滚烫的液体刺激到了，他只觉得眼前一阵阵地泛着黑，无数在体内窜动着的火苗逐渐向小腹汇聚。他僵硬地屈着腿，射了出来，小腿肚的肌肉打着颤，他发出一声似是痛极了的呻吟，只是收了尾的时候，又逐渐变得绵软，带出哽咽的泣音。  
犹如在天堂与地狱走了一遭，他缓了很久，仍控制不住在抽搐的身体。牙关松懈，喉头也如痉挛了一般，不断发出呜咽般的喘息。  
白兰似是安抚一般，抚上对方打着颤的小腿，却换来更剧烈的一下颤动。  
第一次标记的时候，骸就及其讨厌这种完全失控的感觉。平日，也难以忍受白兰舔吻和触摸自己的腺体。  
他对白兰自作主张的行为感到愤怒，待他终于攒回力气，能控制住不断打颤的牙齿后，便恶狠狠地看向罪魁祸首，但泛红的眼角却令这份凶煞大打折扣。他怒道，“得阳痿了么？”  
其实这么做，仅能慰藉Omega，白兰得不到什么好处，他根本就无法满足。他贪婪地深吸一口空气浓郁的信息素，强忍着在体内四窜的火苗，犹疑半晌，像是下了什么决心般，轻声道，“没有办法，你……怀孕了。”

§9  
这句话犹如一道霹雳，瞬间令骸从余韵中惊险，可他一时半会还无法消化这句话，只瞪大了迷蒙的双眼，看着白兰开合着的嘴唇。  
“夏马尔医生告诉我：你怀孕了。”白兰轻抚着骸平坦的腹部，声音染上了欣喜。  
六道骸像是生锈的闹钟般，仍然没有太大的反应。  
“阴晴不定、爱发脾气。”白兰伏在骸的耳边，像条大型犬似的，舔舐着他面上的泪与汗，耐心道，“开始怕冷，开始喜酸……跑过一片海，就为了吃番茄披萨。”  
这是一件可怕的事。骸想，他的面颊还带着情欲的色彩，沁了层薄汗的眼帘，重得抬不起来，他机械地组合着“怕冷”、“脾气”这几个词汇。方才如梦初醒般，难以置信地看向白兰，“怀孕……”  
“我？”  
白兰眉欢眼笑地颔首，在骸的面上蜻蜓点水般落下一串细碎的吻。  
骸一把推开白兰，忍着腰部的酸软坐了起来。他一手抚上自己地腹部，沉思般看了许久。他抬起头，神色已恢复了清明，了然道，“你一直都知道。”  
他知道我会吃药，他在药里动了手脚。  
六道骸一语中的，白兰的眼神有些飘忽，但也仅仅心虚了一下，他很快又带着不知从哪来的底气，理直气壮地道起歉，“对不起。”  
骸见白兰那副“事已至此”的赖皮模样，想到白兰居然背地里给自己来了这么无耻的一手，顿时气得够呛，千言万语汇成一个字，“操”。  
加之怀孕期间对情绪的影响，他顺手就抄起手边一物，朝白兰那流着一脑子坏水的脑袋砸了过去。  
白兰也不躲，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着气急败坏的骸，由着那枕头给自己来了轻飘飘的一下，。  
骸见他这副毫不理亏的模样，脸色变得森冷。不要脸，实在不要脸。  
单方面的挨打已经不奏效了，白兰眼见着骸开启了冷战模式，他赶忙开启了二号金毛的模式。

§10  
骸抱着双臂，就势靠着床上，他看着窗外，任由白兰在耳边絮絮叨叨地认错，毫无反应。  
白兰住了嘴，决定采取实际行动。他像是试探一般，先碰了碰骸的手指，对方不理不睬。接着又蹭了蹭手臂，再是腰、脖子，最后得寸进尺地拱着上了脑袋，语气软得像一锅熬开的麦芽糖，“别生气，别怪我。”  
“真是难以想象你以前的生活的场景……第一次标记你后，我丢掉了你所有的抑制剂。你冲我发了火，因为你还是想走。”  
“我总有这样的感觉，一觉起来，或者哪次一不留神，你就远走高飞了。结果前几天，这事儿成真了。”  
这样细碎的耳语，骸想左耳进右耳出，却办不到。白兰攥住他胳膊的手越来越使劲，甚至有些弄痛他了。  
“提心吊胆地等了那么久，其实该来的总是会来。我发现，到了这一步，我却不再害怕。因为我有底气，我能找到你。”  
“是我没准备好一切，让你为了一块番茄披萨，独自飞行几个小时。但是我猜到了，很不可思议吧？”白兰有些得意地笑了。  
“我记得，一开始说好了，不是身体原因，不干涉对方。但我控制不住，你不知道，我多想每天都在易感期。”白兰一字一句道。  
“我知道你每次都会吃避孕药。”  
“我不想让怀孕成为一个筹码。但我好像真的想不出更好的办法了。”  
“就让这个孩子做一把锁，好不好？” 像是恳求一般，白兰的话语里渐渐染上了鼻音。  
明明是前言不搭后语的、自顾自的废话，可骸的心中的暴躁却一点点被安抚了。他想起抑制剂莫名奇妙失效的那个傍晚，只来得及躲进一道窄巷，踉跄着往家的方向走去，却如被丢进了一锅烧红的铁水中，昏昏沉沉地失去了意识。醒来的时候，他还一度十分庆幸，捡到他的Alpha干干净净，看起来也随和、不难缠。  
他的Alpha很细腻、很柔软，却比一锅煮开的麦芽糖还要赖皮。他用手指沾了一星半点糖屑，只想浅尝辄止，却怎么也甩不掉。  
麦芽糖先生的耐性怎么磨都磨不完。  
终于，他以为白兰的面具被他剥落了，他等着白兰露出真实的那一面。可既没有不满，也没有控诉。他对着糖果般的情人，第一次有了棘手的感觉。  
颈后的腺体还一抽一抽地疼着，恍惚间，骸又想起了初次被标记的情形。他那时候还想着，标记完就一劳永逸了，还附赠一个省事儿的工具，挺好。  
可白兰看上的人，又怎么甘心只得到一半？  
情话听了几年，他以为耳朵都产生了抗体。其实他的心早就掉进了网里，却还浑然不知。  
他冷笑道，“你以为我会生下来？”  
白兰顿了一顿。  
他看着有意与自己错开目光的骸，缓缓的露出一个胜券在握的笑，语调笃定，“会。”  
骸不为所动，还在看着空无一物的窗外，这场面别扭极了。但白兰知道，最后一根稻草起效了。那个只愿将半颗心交给他的六道骸、那个吝啬的六道骸，已经被压垮了。  
他牵起对方微凉的手，将那畏寒的手指放在唇间，朝这漂亮的小家伙们呵着气，使它们回暖。他忍不住轻轻吻了一下那圆润漂亮的指甲，对方仍像雕塑般僵坐着，一动不动。白兰吻着吻着，就上了牙齿，开始舔咬。最终，干脆一股脑儿地叼进了嘴里。  
六道骸的手指头抽了抽，不料对方还把牙关合得死紧，他忍无可忍道，“你是狗吗？”  
大型金毛晃了晃并不存在的尾巴，甘之如饴地回应——  
“汪。”

FIN


End file.
